Finding Love
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: Oh yeah? Let's see how funny it is when I let it slip to your father that his good little Catholic daughter actually owns a Dallas Cowboy's cheerleader's outfit." Femslash


Title: Finding Love  
Author: sofia-lindsay  
Fandom: Law & Order  
Pairing: Abbie/Serena  
Disclaimer- As always, if I owned the characters, we'd be watching instead of reading.  
Rating: PG (a little bit of fluff)  
Summary: "Oh yeah? Let's see how funny it is when I let it slip to your father that his good little Catholic daughter actually _owns _a Dallas Cowboy's cheerleader's outfit."  
AN: Thanks to darkbardzero for the inspiration and for being an awesome beta! (and for not screaming at me for keeping her up till 3 and 4 in the morning with my writing issues..).

Abbie ran her fingers through the blonde hair that was spilled across her chest. She idly wondered how they had managed to come this far; to actually come to her place after losing a particularly hard case, and seek solace in each other rather than a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Sure, they had been sleeping together...instead of _fucking..._ for almost ten months now, but the Texan knew somewhere around the fourth month things had changed between them. No longer did they only come together for the physical closeness after a case, but hours were spent nestled in each other's arms as well. Somewhere after the sixth month, she had given the ADA a key, and now rarely did she come home to an empty house. Sighing softly, Abbie realized she wouldn't have it any other way as she tenderly reached out and brushed a few loose strands of hair away from the blonde's face.

"Mmm… You're doing it again Abbie."

Abbie smiled as her lover snuggled deeper into her side. "Doing what?"

"Watching me while you think I'm asleep. Here I was waiting for you to ravish me, and you're miles away." The blonde's voice held a teasing tone and Abbie's smile grew wider as she proceeded to state the obvious.

"I was thinking."

"No shit Carmichael. I haven't spent ten months in your bed, learning your body, not to know when you're doing something as simple as thinking!"

"Oh bite me Southerlyn!" Abbie replied without second thought, before yelping as Serena promptly bit down on a sensitive piece of flesh. "Jesus Christ Serena! That fucking hurt!"

"What? You told me to bite you." The blonde replied innocently as Abbie found herself staring into twinkling blue eyes that held so many emotions. Trust, devotion, desire, lust, love… wait... _love._

Suddenly Abbie's breath caught in her throat as realization hit her. _Love. _She was in love with Serena Southerlyn. Reaching out, she cupped her lover's face as she watched Serena's expression change to one of seriousness, to match her own.

"Abbie...?"

"Serena...I..."

Abbie could feel her heard rate increase and knew from the blonde's hand position on her chest; she could fell it as well. Those three little words scared the brunette; although what she had just witnessed in the blue eyes left little doubt that the love was mutual.

"I...will you consider going home to Texas with me this weekend?"

Serena's mouth fell open and closed a few times, and Abbie thought she looked very much like a fish out of water, albeit a very adorable fish.

"You don't have to decide right now, just..."

"Yes," finally recovering from her shock, Serena replied, "I'll go to Texas with you on one condition."

"Okay...?"

"We stop by Vermont first. If I meet your family, you meet mine."

Abbie thought for a moment, knowing what Serena's relationship with her family was life. "Honey, are you sure you want to take me to meet them? I'll go if you want me to, but I know your relationship is already strained. Do you really want to do this?"

Serena took her girlfriend's hands in her own and sighed.

"Abbie, they've known I'm gay for almost 20 years. If they haven't accepted it by now, they never will. Let me assure you, that unlike your family, mine doesn't keep a shotgun in every room of the house. They always want me to bring someone home for them to meet. They'll be pleased I'm with a DA, rather than a slimy defense attorney and all they want is for me to be happy..."

The blonde grimaced as she watched the Texan's eyebrow rise impossibly high in that way only Abbie was capable of, and her lawyer voice cut in.

"But…?"

"Well, let's just say as long as you don't mention you're a Cowboy's fan, all you will fine."

"Serena Ann Southerlyn! You scared the hell out of me!"

Jumping up from the bed, Serena laughed at Abbie's outburst.

"Sorry baby, but it was kind of funny."

"Oh yeah? Let's see how funny it is when I let it slip to your father that his good little Catholic daughter actually _owns _a Dallas Cowboy's cheerleader's outfit."

"You wouldn't?" The blonde gasped, "Oh my God! You would?! Oh my God! I'm going to take a shower! So much for you getting laid this morning!"

Abbie laughed as she lay back on the bed and watched her lover walk towards the doorway. She knew she would undoubtedly end up in the shower with Serena; making amends in the best of ways.

"Oh and Abbie?"

Rolling over onto her side, Abbie propped her head up as she focused on Serena.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."


End file.
